Shot in the dark
by NerdyTurtle0599
Summary: "Ah! Fire fist Ace and Kyoko Bullet." The man said with a simple smirk. "How Rude of me. If you don't already know, I am George Giant you should be honored to be killed by someone of such supreme."


Ace watched the dark green haired girl in front of him walk along the town floor. She had a simple smile on her face, she held her arms out and put one foot in front of the other as if she was balancing on a rail. Her button down short sleeve gray shirt blew softly with the wind and her long bare legs were littered with sand. Her smile widened at the sound of the instruments that began play a joyful tune. She watched the children and couples dance along to the music; she wanted to do the same, but they needed to get somewhere.

"Let's dance, Kyoko." Ace said holding his hand out. "Come on y'know you want to." He stopped her as she opened her mouth to deny.

She smiled and took his hand, the song was slow now but still joyful. The two relaxed into a simple waltz, well they tried to waltz but in the end they gave up and just swayed and twirled together. Most of the time Kyoko stared down at their feet and blushed each time she stepped on his foot. Every five seconds she apologized and Ace simply chuckled at the shorter girl.

The music switched to a more upbeat movement and a group of kids asked Kyoko to dance with them. As much as she wanted to stay with Ace she put on a smile and complied with the children's wishes. Ace stood back while she laughed with the children, he was reluctant to let her go but he did so anyway.

The dance seemed to go on for hours, it was now past dark. Though most of the night the two pirates didn't hang around one another for too long, Kyoko always got pulled off by townsfolk. By now Kyoko had dance with every guy in the town at least four times, Ace dance with a few ladies here and there but now he kept his post on a wall and soon fell asleep.

Kyoko sighed as she stood in front of the sleeping fire spawn. She shook him lightly then a bit harder upon receiving no answer. Needing him awake she thumped him between his eyes. He jumped awake and scowled at his friend as he rubbed the hurting spot.

"Yes?" He asked voice filled with light annoyance.

"A-ah, sorry for uh harming you." She stuttered realizing she had hurt him.

"You didn't hurt me." He said. "But you woke me up for something."

"Oh, right. We have guests…" She said shifted her eyes to her right. "They're only spread out by the gunsmith shop." A man she hadn't danced with showed up next to her and asked her to dance.

Kyoko glanced back at Ace who feigned sleep. It was another hour before the group made their move. A few select women screamed and Kyoko jumped to help the closest but she was stopped by the knife pressed to her throat. There was a large group of men, half had themselves a young woman or girl. The youngest seemed to be eight, Kyoko locked eyes with her and smiled reassuring, slowly but surely the girl smiled back at her.

"Nobody move! Or the lovely ladies meet their end!" a man said walking out. He was wearing an open vest and long dark pants, his orange hair was short and messy. Kyoko looked over to Ace who watched with ease.

"Now, if you want these ladies back unscathed pack all your riches and hand them over." He ordered. The words sent the townspeople scattering to their homes.

Suddenly one of the men's scream of pain pieced the air and the eight year old was running from the man that was holding her. Kyoko elbowed the man holding her and she pulled the pistols that were strapped to her waist under her shirt and fired at the man that tried to grab the girl once more.

Kyoko jumped back as a flaming ball was fired in front of her. Ace was now up and joining the action. The men that weren't holding a female focused on those two. It was silent for a second until the men charged. Kyoko fired to the left and then roundhouse kicked the man on her right into another man. Kyoko and Ace fought as the people in their homes watched.

Kyoko came to a standstill as she faced the orange haired man. He smirked at her and the swiftly knocked her guns away before his fist grew giant and swung at her. She jumped out of the way and raced to try and hit him but he blocked her foot with his large arm.

As soon as her boot came in contact with the appendage he knocked her away. Kyoko's flight was interrupted by a building, she heard Ace yell her name as she hit the ground with a thump. She rolled out of the way as he brought his fist down again. She swung her right arm up and transformed her arm into a shotgun. She fired at him and barely missed.

"Ah! Fire fist Ace and Kyoko Bullet." The man said with a simple smirk. "How Rude of me. If you don't already know, I am George Giant you should be honored to be killed by someone of such supreme." Kyoko winced as she jumped away from the incoming fist.

Upon hearing a fearful cry Kyoko turned to see a man holding the eight year old from earlier again. She kicked the man that advanced on her knocking him back a few feet, the girl had a powerful kick but she couldn't get a good one in with the way she was being held. Kyoko stepped in and smash the man's face with her shotgun arm before proceeding to shoot the other.

George reached out for the girls so Kyoko threw the younger latter out of the way just in time. George held Kyoko up for all to see.

"Fire Fist! Give up now and I'll spare her life." He yelled gaining his attention.

"No!" Kyoko yelled.

He was holding a man by the throat as he stared at Kyoko struggle in the man's grip. He squeezed her making her cry out. Ace winced visibly at her pained yell but didn't release the man.

"It'd be such a shame to let such a wondrous body go to waste." He pulled at the edge of her shorts. "I may just take her with me and she could entertain us for a while." A few men about whooped and cheered. Ace watched Kyoko's eyes widened with fear before she started to struggle more. Ace looked away and released the man in his grip. He allowed a few other men to grab him and hold him.

"Ace!" Kyoko cried as the men punched him.

"Stop…"They continued to beat him down. "Stop it…" her voice was stronger. "Stop it!" She was screaming with tears streaming down her face.

Kyoko saw the eight year old again and she drop kicked one of the men and knock another man into the rest sending them flying away from Ace.

Kyoko shifted her body around to face George. "You giant bastard. My limbs aren't my only guns." She opened her mouth and fired a missile. Because she was in such close proximity the force sent her flying out of his hand and knocked him out.

Kyoko felt herself hit the ground and bounce a few times before landing in front of Ace. She panted as Ace called out her name trying to keep her awake. The other men ran away and a select few dragged George away. Her vision slowly faded to black.

Kyoko groaned and blinked her eyes open. Her eye brows in confusion as she stared up at the wooden roof. She looked around to find something remotely familiar and found Ace sitting in a chair to her right holding her hand. Silently, whilst ignoring her blush, she reached over and brushed the hair out of his face she froze in her place as Ace stirred. Intense brown met surprised blue.

"I'm sorry for waking you." She said quickly adverting her eyes.

"It's fine." He mumbled. "I'll go get you somethin' to eat." He added after a second.

With that he left to the kitchen that was attached to the little guest house. Seeing as the town was so small they didn't have an infirmary or a hotel they just treated people in their homes and had guest houses. Kyoko sighed quietly and moved out of the bed with a pained wince. She moved to the long mirror that hung on the wall and unbuttoned her shirt.

She grimaced at the bruises that spotted her ribs her and there. If she had been more careful she wouldn't be here. She really was a burden, she was forever in an infirmary somewhere, slowing them down.

"Stop that." She jumped slightly as Ace wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Stop what?" She asked not lifting her eyes to meet his.

"You're blaming yourself for something. I know that look in your eyes." He said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" She whispered noticing something after a second. "Why did you surrender?"

"Kyoko…" He started.

"Why didn't you continued fighting? If you hadn't surrendered you could be on your way to meet the rest and… and you wouldn't have been hurt." She turned around in his arms to face him tears gleaming in her eyes. She reached up to touch the bruise on his cheek.

"He would've killed you!" Ace argued.

"So. That doesn't really matter. Nobody would've cared, I'm not exactly someone to be dwelt on, A—." the end of the sentence died as he cut her off.

"It does matter because I would care and I would dwell over you!" He yelled pressing her into the wall next to the mirror.

"W-why?" She stuttered.

"Because I love you, damn it! I have since you agreed to be part of my crew." He admitted.

He stared down in to her eyes and then pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. She eventually kissed him back as she took it all in. Kyoko's head was swimming, had he really thought of her like that for all those years? Had she been that blind all the time?

"Stop over thinking it." He muttered pulling away from her lips.

She smiled lightly and kissed him again. This time the kiss took a heated turn, Ace nipped at her lip asking for an entrance. She gladly allowed him in and his warm muscle toyed with hers and earned a moan as it trace the inside of her mouth.

Pulling away for air he trailed his lips down her jaw to her neck while pushing her shirt off her shoulders. Hearing her moan his name, Ace kissed the junction between her shoulder and her neck and lightly bit her. A groan escaped his mouth as Kyoko dragged her nails down his chest, leaving bright trails behind.

Every time she'd moan, she could feel Ace's body temperature jump up a notch and he was already extremely warm on a daily basis, this was like being pressed up against the sun while it was running a fever. Ace moved his hands down her body to her thighs, she got the hint and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist and he made a sound of appreciation at the slight contact below.

Ace pulled her hips into his repeatedly trying to calm his… happy friend. He continued to abuse the skin on her shoulder with his mouth while working himself harder against her. Kyoko could feel a tight knot binding tight in her stomach, almost painfully.

He pulled away from the wall only to, seconds later, press her down on the bed. Kyoko arched against the burning human allowing him access to her bra clasp. Pulling her bra away he didn't give her time to try and hide and attached his mouth to one peak and grasped the other.

He situated a slow grind on her to arousing her more. He stopped moving against her when she was close, but it was just as torturous for him as it was for her. He was sure his shorts were about to tear and the sounds she was making wasn't helping in no way at all.

Ace moved his lips back to hers and was taken by surprise when she flipped them. She pressed her lips to his hot skin and made her way down his body. She kissed each individual ab and then kissed along his waistband. Kyoko quickly pulled away his pants and his boxers. She looked up to his face and watched his reaction while grabbing him softly.

He hissed at the feeling of her hand tightening around him. She began moving her hand and her name echoed from his mouth, encouraging her to proceed. Suddenly his friend was enveloped in something wet and hot.

"Ah, Kyoko! I-if you don't, ngh, I'm gon-gonna set this b-bed on fire." He groaned and bucked excitedly into her mouth.

Her only response was to suck harder, she felt his hand on her head pushing her to take more in. After a second she suddenly pulled away and Kyoko toyed his angry buddy as she moved up to kiss him. Done with being teased, Ace flipped them once again and pinned her to the bed with his body. She felt his hands trail down her body to her shorts and dip his fingers inside.

He looked in her eyes for confirmation which she granted with a simple nod. Not wanting to be slow about it he pulled them off and was inside her all in one movement. She gasped at the pain and squeezed her eyes shut, she felt Ace pepper her face in kisses trying to relive her pain.

"Y-you can move…" Kyoko whispered.

Ace complied and started to pull out slowly and thrust in even slower. Kyoko could feel his harsh breath on her cheek as he moved—he was trying to restrain himself, she could tell. She rolled her hips up into his when their hips came in contact again and a strangled groan escaped his clenched teeth. Now he stopped moving completely, he was burning and tense against her.

She rolled her hips again, trying to get him to move. This time he dropped his head down to her shoulder with a low groan in her ear and his grip tightened on her hips. Rolling her hips once more, he gave in, pulling back and plunging back into her. She cried out in surprise and pleasure but he didn't stop.

His hands were burning into her hips as he slammed into her repeatedly. Kyoko wrapped her legs around him and moaned at his new access. He appeared to understand because he thrust harder and faster into her hit the spot each time.

"I-I…Oh A-Ace..." She could form a sentence.

"Come for me, Kyoko." He mumbled biting her earlobe.

"Ace!" She arched against him as she came.

"Kyoko!" He called following close behind her.

"Hey Koko?" Luffy asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are there red handprints on your hips?" He asked.

"Um… I-I…" Kyoko blushed as the rest laughed at her.

Suddenly she stood and stomped to the spot were Ace was asleep. She leaned over and punched him in the chest, _hard._ He jerked up ready to set the person on fire but his flame went out at the sight of his, now, girlfriend. He smiled sheepishly knowing exactly why she was there.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THESE ARE GOING TO SCAR!" She yelled.

"A sign of our love?" He tried.

"Just run." Zoro said from next to him.

Ace did exactly that.

 **So this was just a random idea in my head…I'm thinking about it as a full story maybe a spin off of my other book for** _ **One Piece**_ **what do you think? Please review.**


End file.
